Birthday tears
by bissyrayna
Summary: This is my My birthday fic for Canada wooo. Happy Canada day. Canada is all alone on his Birthday and he just can't stand it anymore. prucan. origannlly on my deviant art I-am-a-mapleleaf but decided to put it here too to share with you people.


**So ummm all I did was fix a few errors in my grammar and stuff so yeah. Also I understand if you don't like my story, but please don't leave mean reviews like just saying my story sucks, you may leave constructive criticism though. **

* * *

'So they forgot, again . . .' Canada thought, staring at the cake in front of him. He was sitting on the couch with his legs pulled closed to his body with his arms wrapped around them tightly. His face was half buried in the small gap between his legs and chest. The cake in front of him was white with a red maple leaf on it and written in black icing was the words Happy birthday, Canada. Today was July, first, Canada's birthday and, like every year, no one remembered it.

He stared at the cake for a long time, mostly at "Happy birthday." 'W-why can't anyone remember me?" He whispered. Tears began to build up in his eyes as the pain in his chest grew, the pain of having your heart broken once again by the people you love. He clenched his fists as he felt the first tear break through the dams in his eyes. "W-why does it h-hurt s-so badly…?" He said, his eyes closing tightly as the dams finally broke and tears slid down his cheeks. "Sh-shouldn't I be u-used to th-this already…?" He said.

Standing up from the couch, he walked down a hallway to his room. Painted on the door were maple leaves falling to the ground, gathering at the bottom. Opening the door, he walked inside the plain room. His eyes wandered the room until they landed on a small desk. Walking over to the desk he began to pull up the sleeves of his hoodie revealing countless scars from the years before.

Once reaching the desk, he opened a small compartment that was underneath the desk. Once open, he pulled out a small box opener. He stared at the blade as it glinted in the dim light. He then lifted up the hand not holding the blade and ran his finger over it, watching as blood dripped down his finger. He then made his way to the bathroom, letting his arms lay limp at his sides.

Finally, he reached the bathroom. Walking in, he quickly shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock the door. 'Not like I need to anyway, no one ever comes over.' He thought. He looked in the mirror, watching the reflection displayed in front of him. Averting his eyes from his reflection he opened a cabinet, his eyes skimming over the various things he kept in the cabinet. 'Where is it?' he thought, using his free hand to move things out of the way.

Then he saw it. A small white bottle with no label except for the words "sleeping pills" written on the cover. Grabbing it, he pulled out clutching it tightly in his hands. Walking over to the bathtub, he sat inside of it, pulling his legs up against his chest. Putting the pills at his side he looked at his wrist, scars scattered all over, some new some old. Then, he brought the blade to his wrist, applying pressure when he felt the cold metal come in contact with his skin. Once he saw little drops of blood appear he began to drag the blade across his arm.

He didn't feel the pain anymore all he felt was the neverending adrenaline as he cuts through the skin into the flesh underneath. He continued to cut and cut, switching from one arm to the other, until the loss of so much blood made him dizzy. Setting the blade to his side he grabbed the small white bottle and began to unscrew the cap. Once open he lifted the container to his lips and began to pour the pills into his mouth. Once he felt that he had enough he put the container on his side once more.

He laid there his eyelids becoming heavy as the felt the blood finally seep through his cloths. Finally, giving in to the tiredness he began to shut his eyes. "MATTIE""BIRDIE""MATTHEW"CANADA". He heard some voices yell. Looking over to the side he caught a glimpse of blond and white.

(( P.o.v. Change ))

I groaned as I started to wake up, my head was pounding and my body hurt so much. Sitting up I saw that I wasn't in the bathroom anymore, but on my bed. Also, my arms were wrapped in bandages. "Birdie," A voice said from my side turning my head I saw prussia and america sitting by the side of my bed. "Oi get up he's awake," Prussia said as he began to shake America, trying to get him up. "Huh, what," My brother groaned, rubbing his eyes. He then looked up at me and said, "Oh, hi Canada" Then began to go back to sleep only to jolt back up, his eyes wide. "CANADA YOU'RE AWAKE," he yelled, pulling me into a hug. My eyes widened with shock. 'Why are they here' I thought 'They probably need something'.

"W-what do y-you w-want," I said. America Pulled away from me, staring at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean, Birdie," Prussia said, the same confusion on his eyes. "Yeah mattie what do you mean," America said. I was about to answer them, but two more figures entered the room. France and England. "Matthew oh my little Matthew you're up," France said Joy filling his eyes. "You gave us quite the shock Canada," England said.

Looking up at them I said the same thing that I said to my brother and Prussia. "Wh-what are y-you doing h-here," I said. Confusion filled their faces just like Prussia and America's. "What do you mean Matthew," Francis said, worry in his eyes. "Y-you guys o-only come over wh-when you want something s-so what do you want," Matthew replied, his face emotionless as ever.

"Matthew we came over because it was your birthday," England said. I laughed a bit. "Why are laughing Mattie," Alfred said. I looked at him becoming emotionless again. "I am laughing b-because you th-think that I-I will actually believe y-your lie," I said, staring straight in the eyes. "Lie? What do you mean?". "I-It means th-that I-I won't believe th-that you actually r-remembered me." They stared at me. "Birdie of course we remembered you we care about you," Prussia said, sadness and hurt filling his red eyes that seemed to look a bit duller.

"Wh-why should I believe you, all you guys ever do is forget me only remembering me when you need something," I say, a hint of hurt in my voice. "Matthew look were sorry we forgot you a few times b-" Matthew cut Arthur "A-a few times a f-few times". Matthew was now beyond angry and he wasn't trying to hide it either. "A-arthur you couldn't even r-remember at all w-without me reminding y-you," I say. "Matthew we are really s-" "Why d-do I care wh-what you say Fr-Francis once you l-left me with Arthur I-it w-was like I-I never even existed a-anymore," I said, glaring at the man I once called papa.

I looked towards Alfred, he flinched as my cold glare landed on him. "A-and you," I say, my voice filled with venom "Y-you say th-that y-you are my big br-brother, a hero, y-yet you ignore me, l-like I don't e-even exist is th-that what h-hero's and big br-brothers do nowadays". Then, I turn to Gilbert. He looks different from the others though. They looked scared, hurt, or sad, yet Gilbert looks completely serious, like he's ready to be yelled at.

I smile a bit. "Then th-there's you," I say "Wh-why do I e-even care about wh-what y-you th-think you're just an **Ex**-nation w-with a huge e-ego," I say, emphasizing the ex. Once done I let out uneven breathe, my brain finally calculating what I said. My eyes widened I clasp my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I just said. I may have been angry at them, but I never wanted to hurt they're feeling.

Then I felt to arms encircled my body. Looking up I see Gilbert, his sad eyes staring down at me. I begin to tear up. "I-I'm sorry," I whisper. "Shhhh it's okay Birdie you were angry and not thinking about what you were saying," he said.

A Few minutes later

After calming down I apologize once more to everyone, though I was forgiven, I still felt horrible. We sat there in an awkward silence until Alfred decided to break it. "Soooooo yeah let's go celebrate your birthday bro we got everything ready in the living room," Alfred said a smile on his face. Everyone nodded in agreement. We all started to head to the living room, Alfred leading the way with Francis and Arthur following fighting over whose cake is better. Gilbert was by my side, holding on to my hand.

Once we reached the living room I smiled. There were presents stacked on the small table next to the couch, with three cakes beside them. One being the one I made and the other two Francis and arthur's made. Above them hanging on the wall behind the couch was a banner saying "Happy birthday Matthew" and below that one was another banner saying "Happy Canada day".

I began to tear up. 'They did this all for me yet I-I' I thought. "Matthew are you okay did we do something wrong," Alfred said, worry filling his voice. "N-no you d-di n-nothing wrong it just th-that you d-di all this for me yet I s-said all th-those mean th-things to y-you guys I-I don't deserve any of this," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Matthew do not worry we forgive you," Francis said "And besides we deserve a good yelling after the way we treated you". Smiling at them and said," Thank you". Alfred looked between me and Francis seeing if we were done talking since we were he yelled, "OKAY NOW LETS EAT SOME CAKE,". Then, he walked up to me and whispered, "But don't eat the green one Arthur made that one" "ALFRED I CAN HEAR YOU"

a little while later

Everyone was now leaving. I waved as bye as they got into their cars and left. Turning around to clean up I let out a surprised gasp to see Gilbert behind me. "Pl-please don't do th-that again Gilbert y-you scared m-me," I said. Chuckling a bit, he replied, "Keseseses Sorry birdie""so wh-why are you s-stil here sh-shouldn't y-you be heading h-home," I said. He smiled at me "Oh well I have one more gift to give you before I go," he said. Then, all of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened and my face turned red. Pulling away Gilbert smirked and then placed a box in my hands.

Opening it I saw a little note. I took the note out and began to read it. My lips curled into a smile as I read the single sentence written on the note. _would you be my awesome boyfriend_. Looking up at Gilbert he said, "So would you" opening his arms for a hug. Matthew leaped into his arms whispering a "yes" in the other ear. The Prussian smiled pulling the younger boy into a passionate kiss. _**Best birthday ever.**_


End file.
